Wilmington
Wilmington is a city-state located in the Cape Fear region of North Carolina. Once a city based on shipping, Wilmington was targeted by several nuclear bombs during the Great War in 2077. A radiation leak in the Brunswick Nuclear Collecting Plant worsened the problem, turning Wilmington into a radioactive, crumbling city. The inhabitants that didn't perish in the war became ghouls. It took a long time, but the ghouls formed a community of 800 in the ruins of Wilmington. An east-coast Necropolis, Wilmington could be a powerful trading community. Sadly, due to the dangers in Cape Fear and animosity towards ghouls, the city remains a nearly isolated community. History Pre-War Along with Morehead City, Wilmington was the principal port for North Carolina. Ships from all over the world entered the ports of Wilmington, making it a very important city to the state. It was the 6th most populous city in North Carolina and remained one of the most active ports during the creation of the Southeastern Commonwealth and the grizzly Resource Wars that took place late into the 21st century. Wilmington was also a place for tourism, like much of coastal North Carolina, and a location for filmmakers to shoot movies. Post-War Wilmington was hit with three nuclear bombs during the Great War, leaving the city a heap of rubble and debris. Thousands of people died instantly from the bombs and many more died from radiation sickness. The survivors stayed in their pre-made shelters or homes. The troubles were not over, however. A fire due at the Brunswick Nuclear Collection Plant led to the leakage of radiation around the Cape Fear region, heavily irradiating Wilmington. The people that survived this much radiation became ghouls. While they were able to avoid the dangers of hostile creatures and radioactive water, the collapse of society and ensuing anarchy led to a lack of structure amongst the ghouls of Wilmington, a cacophony of starving ghouls that persisted for much of the 22nd century. During this time, many of the ghouls banded together in hunting parties and raiding parties. Like humans, ghouls killed each other mercilessly at times for food and shelter. Some ghouls went feral. Others left the city. Most, however, stayed in Wilmington, too scared to go elsewhere. Gangs dominated Wilmington, each one rising and falling within years. The gang leaders turned Battleship North Carolina into an arena where fighters killed each other to settle scores. Known as the Battle Ship, duels were held here frequently as gang leaders gleefully watched. In 2187, however, an enigmatic ghoul known as the Knight rose to prominence in the ring. The warrior claimed no faction, but fought nonetheless. That year, during a duel, Knight fired into the crowd of gang leaders, assassinating almost all of them and wounding the rest. He claimed power over all gangs be right of succession and established his base of power in the Battle Ship. Some gangs accepted Knight as a worthy leader, though others fought against him. This caused a massive 6-year war between all gangs. In the end, Knight's faction won. They established a semblance of government in Wilmington. Knight worked to remove the gang-like influences from Wilmington and began establishing residential and market areas. By 2236, Wilmington had become an almost thriving center for ghouls. Knight began keeping to himself, satisfied over what he had done. Merchant guilds effectively ran the town as Knight became more of a figurehead than a real leader. Today, Wilmington is a trade-based city with caravans traveling the Cape Fear River and the shores of the former Southeastern Commonwealth. More legendary for being a ghoul city than a trade hub, Wilmington has become quite the talk of the wasteland. Despite the order in Wilmington, feral ghouls often take to wandering formerly suburban areas and sewers. Visitors are warned to stay out of sewers and buildings in disrepair as feral ghouls may inhabit such locations. Government Wilmington is run by the merchant guilds, a group of ghouls responsible for the caravans and supply ships coming in and out of Wilmington. They have the say in laws and disputes, both legal and personal. The only person capable of overriding the Merchants is Knight himself, who rarely comes out of the Battle Ship anymore. The law is strictly enforced in Wilmington. To protect human travelers, all visitors must be supplied with a radiation suit, Rad-X, RadAway, and housing. Ghouls are also frequently psychologically examined for signs of turning feral. Should a ghoul be determined 'unsafe', they are sent to Wrightsville Beach where they are cared for until they slip into a feral state. Upon losing their minds, the ghouls are locked in a hotel room with daily food and water. Upon request be the family, the ghoul can also be 'put down'. It is illegal to keep a feral ghoul in one's residence. Category:North Carolina Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Cape Fear